The present invention relates generally to mailboxes used on rural mail delivery routes, and more particularly to mounting boards used to secure rural type mailboxes to their vertical posts
Conventionally, U.S. Postal Service approved mailboxes with pivotally attached doors and mechanical latching devices have been used for many years on rural mail delivery routes. These mailboxes have traditionally been mounted on vertical posts at the curb side at a height prescribed by the Postal Service. In attaching a mailbox to its vertical post, a wooden mounting board, dimension to fit within open area defined in the bottom of the mailbox, is nailed or otherwise secured to the wooden post and the mailbox is in turn secured by screws or nails to the mounting board. While such mounting boards have been used for years, they do exhibit several drawbacks such as they are subject to decay, they are inconvenient to use and they do not provide the flexibility of use on a plurality of different types of mailbox installations.
The present invention is designed to overcome the abovenoted limitations that are attendant upon the use of the conventional rural type mailbox, and toward this end, it contemplates the provision of a novel mounting board molded of durable plastic material.
It is an object of the invention to provide such a mounting board which can be universally used in various mailbox installations.
It is also an object to provide such a device which will meet the standards and specifications of the U.S. Postal Service.
Still another object is to provide such a device which will replace the inconvenient and hard-to-use wooden mounting board.
A further object is to provide such a device which may be readily and economically fabricated and will enjoy a long life in operation.